Catriona McMillan
Catriona McMillan (born May 7th 1971) is the deputy head teacher of Peeside High School, and the teacher of Class 6F at the school. She is very strict, which is the only reason why her classroom isn't a complete madhouse. Her least favourite student is Harry Smith - even though they both like watching football, drinking Irn-Poo and using the disabled toilet, Catriona and Harry refuse to believe that they have anything in common. It is also rumoured that she is secretly a fan of Gross Class 1000. The pupils she finds most tolerable are Blair Cameron and Jenny Templeton. In The Bully TV series she is voiced by Emma Corcoran. Catriona's father is Angus McMillan, who arrived on Pedia from Scotland via the Dundundun Dimension Warp. Her mother is Rosa McMillan who thinks Harry is kind and polite, much to Catriona's annoyance. Catriona's sister is Mary McMillan, who lives with Rosa. She additionally has a cousin called Anna Trotter. Underneath her strict tendencies, Catriona also had a crush on Colham High School's former PE teacher Samuel Davidson despite him showing attraction towards Mélodie Chaucer. Catriona and Samuel were caught kissing in Harry Smith: Untouchable. Since Samuel's arrest in Edvard Andersson's Great Escape and his death from a heart attack, she is starting a similar relationship with Alan Davidson, despite him being married to Nicola Davidson. It was revealed in Fluffster Joins 5F that she likes cats, as she let Fluffster join the class, along with having a hidden scratching post in the classroom. Despite this, she does not currently own a cat herself; her cat Aisha passed away in 2009. Catriona was arrested due to accidentally shoving a slurry truck onto Harry and his friends who were having a pool party in Jamie Wallace's garden, killing the driver Finlay Truscott, though she used excuses to be released from jail early. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's First Day Back *Harry Smith's Poisonous Government Injection *Harry Smith and the Solar Eclipse *Harry Smith's Jealousy *Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick *Harry Smith's RustTrucket 2000 Adventure *Catriona McMillan Dies (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith and the New Teacher (mentioned) *Harry Smith Fights David Marshall Season 2 *Harry Smith Spreads Gas *Harry Smith's School Trip *Harry Smith and the Football Fiend *Harry Smith's Disastrous Hike (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's School Play *Harry Smith's Daymare *Harry Smith's New Language *Harry Smith's New School Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith Gets Beat Up (mentioned) *Harry Smith's Depression *Harry Smith: Life Sucks *Harry Smith Runs Away (mentioned) *Harry Smith and the Obsessive Dinner Lady Season 4 *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *Harry Smith's Time Capsule *Harry Smith Trapped! *Harry Smith Aces a Test *The New Girl in 3F *Harry Smith and the School Uniform *Harry Smith's Heist *Harry Smith Finishes School *Harry Smith's Girls Season 5 *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part I *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part II *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III *Sally Brittan Gets Spots *Harry Smith's Sports Day *Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher *The Destruction of Colham High School Season 6 *Harry Smith Kills His Enemies (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Tuba *Harry Smith's Bad Day *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream Season 7 *Harry Smith Delivers a Message *Harry Smith's Boring Class Trip *Harry Smith's Horrible Homework *Harry Smith's Personality Swap *Harry Smith's Science Chaos *Harry Smith and the Smartphone Ad Season 8 *Harry Smith and the Surprise Supply Teacher (mentioned) *Harry Smith's Spiders *Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape *Harry Smith Steals Catriona McMillan's Car (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith Reads a Book *Harry Smith and Demon *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club Season 9 *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation *Harry Smith Gets a Girlfriend *Harry Smith Tells the Truth *Harry Smith Goes to School *Harry Smith's Pool Party Season 10 *Harry Smith: Secret Santa *Harry Smith Goes Nuts *Harry Smith Goes to the House of Commons *Harry Smith: Secret Santa Again! *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith: Untouchable *Harry Smith Eats a Burrito *Harry Smith Presses Alt + F4 *Harry Smith's Train *Harry Smith Visits Genesiscide Special Needs School Season 12 *Harry Smith's Waifu (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith Runs a Mile *Harry Smith's Extreme Water Fight *Harry Smith: Athenians Ate My Homework! *Harry Smith and the Zombie Apocalypse *Harry Smith Bullies William Fraser *Harry Smith's Perfect Day (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *David Marshall: Gross Idiot Season 13 *Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage! *Fluffster Joins 5F *Harry Smith Sells the School Season 14 *Harry Smith and James Smith's Body Swap *Harry Smith In Detention *Caleb McKinnon's Evil Clone Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare *Harry Smith and the Maths Monster *Harry Smith Becomes a Drag Queen *Demon's Adventure Video game appearances Catriona plays the role of a minor antagonist in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. She appears in a dream Harry has, standing by a white outline of Colham High School. She is accompanied by two flying study books that attack by firing maths symbols. Catriona additionally appears as a playable lightweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"GET OUT!" - appears in various episodes *"The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do." *"So, er, what's your excuse for not doing your homework for the millionth time?" - appears in Harry Smith's Horrible Homework *"GOOOOOOOOAL!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Football Fiend Category:Bespectacled characters Category:Characters Category:Characters of British descent Category:Farthead Category:Females Category:Teachers Category:Underweight characters